Heat of the Moment?
by Copper's Mama
Summary: taken from episode 6, the shower scene with a twist. rated t because it's not too graphic, but i'll change it if i have to. please R


_..._

_A Mick/Beth fic ... and I love writing and saying that, even though I didn't care much for the play ..._

_..._

_Disclaimer: I so don't own Moonlight in any way, shape, or form, but just imagine the things you could do with Alex if you did..._

_..._

_A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I have at least 8 other fics that are ongoing, that I should be updating instead, but right now, this is what these fingers are typing. I know a lot of people are waiting for updates on "Holding Onto My Sanity", "Can You Ever Go Home Again", and "What You Don't Know", but Moonlight is my muse right now, so sorry, you're just going to have to be patient for a little bit longer. I literally can't write Dark Angel or That 70s Show fics when I'm watching/writing Moonlight ... so, sigh ... sorry. _

_Anyways. this story is taken from episode 6, when Beth is under the effects of Vampire blood. I know, it's been done over and over, but did anyone else notice that before Beth went upstairs, and Mick followed to take her into the shower, that he was leaning in to kiss her when she moved away? Well, that's where the inspiration for this fic came from. _

_I hope you enjoy it, I'll certainly have fun writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

She puts her finger on his lips, not even realizing how much it's tauntiing him.

"This is me, I just didn't know it," she said, trailing her finger along his bottom lip. "And I like it."

He looked down at her, feeling his resolve crumbling, his control wavering.

"I wanna be close to you," she whispered, and her warm breath against his lips was the final straw.

She closed her eyes, anticipating his every move, and then his lips descended upon hers.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he knew how wrong it was, but the funny thing was, it wasn't the vampire in him that was kissing her, that was breaking his rules ... it was the man.

He brought his hand up to her neck, tangling in her soft, blonde hair as he pushed the kiss further, gaining entrance to her mouth, tasting her.

She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his back, rubbing over his perfect muscles, smiling as he shivered at her touch.

She brought one hand up to run through his shorter hair, and she sighed, never wanting to let go.

Mick suddenly broke away, taking a few steps away from Beth.

"No, we can't do this," he said, not looking at her.

Beth moved forwards, putting her hand on his arm.

"You're not taking advantage," she said truthfully. "I want this, I want it so bad, even before I took the Black Crystal. This just gave me the courage to ask for it."

She moved to stand in front of him. His eyes were still closed, and she brought up her hands to cup his face. "Mick, please look at me."

After a few painfully long seconds, he opened his eyes slowly, and she smiled at him.

"I just want to be with you," she told him, and then closed the remaining distance between them once again, capturing his lips with hers.

Mick brought his arms around her small frame, holding her as close to him as he could. She was warm ... more than warm, she was overheating. And Mick knew that it wasn't completely a result of her desire for him.

He needed to cool her down.

Picking her up in his arms, he ignored the giggle she let loose, and made his way up the stairs.

He set her back on the floor as they reached the bathroom, and they both kicked off their shoes as he turned the water on straight to cold.

Before she could remove the rest of her clothing, he pulled her into the shower. Adjusting the head of the shower, he moved to back to the cool wall of the shower, and heard her hiss at the contact.

Before she could move, he crushed his lips against hers, making her forget all about the sudden temperature change.

Her hands were all over him, but he forced his to remain on the wall of the shower behind her as he kissed her. Small steps.

She broke the kiss, leaning into his shoulder, kissing from his neck to his jaw, then back again, resting on the crook of his neck.

Mick forced himself to remain in control as she toyed with the skin of his neck, lapping at it with her tongue, kissing circles all around.

But then she did something that surprised even him. She bit him. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to get his attention.

He looked into her seductive eyes, trying very, very hard to contain himself. Once again, it was the man in him that was losing control, not the vampire, but he couldn't be sure how long that would last.

Looking into his eyes, Beth said something she'd felt for too long, and had been too afraid to tell him.

"I'm falling in love with you, Mick St. John," she told him, showing vulnerability in her soft eyes. "Please make love to me."

_Well, when you put it that way,_ a voice in the back of his head said.

He was tempted to smack himself in the back of his head, but remained focused on her. There were about a million reasons why he shouldn't do this, and only one reason that he should.

The simple fact that he loved her too, won out in the end.

He would be careful, he wouldn't hurt her, this he knew to be true. With one last longing look, he turned her around, so her back was facing him, and slowly, torturously, slid the zipper down her dress. Sliding his thumbs under each strap of her outfit that matched his perfectly, he ran them down her arms, slipping the dress off her.

She was left only in her bra and underwear, which he quickly removed before turning her back towards him.

Her scent dripped with lust, and he got lost in it as she worked the buttons of his shirt, then his belt, then his pants.

No respectable man goes commando anymore, let's face it, things get stuck, snagged, etc. And Beth was overjoyed to see he wasn't a "tightie-whitie" man either.

She stripped him of his simple boxers, then wrapped her arms around his neck once more to bring him in for a searing kiss.

Mick hadn't felt this content in a long, long, long time. But being with her, in the shower, the cold water running over both of their bodies, he felt as though he could stay there forever, and that would be just fine.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Short, I know, but I hate writing too much of a sex scene. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked it, don't be afraid to let me know!!!!_


End file.
